strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Major (Alpha)/@comment-28341702-20160501052010/@comment-149.254.49.21-20160502000226
Well basically yeah.. I'll try to explain him in depth if I can and how you can use his kit in a good way. His passive isn't that great since most of the time, it goes unnoticed. Basically, every hit he lands, he will move slightly faster. Its good for chasing without the risk of his e. The other part of his passive is that if he does a couple of melee hits after using an ability, the cool down will lower a little. Tho makes his abilities kinda spammable. Try to get in a few hits before using all of your abilities so that you can use them faster. His E is great in my opinion. It feels alot like renegades E but just so much faster. With the added bonus of slowing down nearby enemies. While his E is active he also gains 3 new abilities. To achieve the fastest possible speed, use z then f then e. You will reach the speed of 1.7 but your defence will reduce to 0.35. His speed can further increase with his passive or teammates buffs (tempus plz). Remember though that his mana will drain very fast when you have low health. His Z is the ability that you basically want to spam for your entire fight. You cam constantly buff your speed and damage with this ability since it costs almost no mana(major regenerates mana extremely fast compared to most classes) and, has a short recharge time. While E is active, this move will change to a medium range dash which is good for chasing and dodging attacks. Although it is not an offensive ability, it is great for utility. His X is a dash/thrusting attack that debuffs enemies on hit and deals good damage. It can also be used to make some space or dodge attack. X along with E Z is a great way to chase or run. Sometimes if you kinda shake your screen, it can hit multiple times and take off a huge chunk of health. While E is active it changes to a diagonal slash which greatly buffs his damage and I think his speed aswell. This attack along with Z will pretty much win you the fight with melee attacks or destroy someone with your ult. His C is a stagger. You slash at the opponents legs and if it lands, they fall on they're asses. This is basically a setup for your ult but can be used to run if you really have to. It also slows the enemy for a bit. While E is active, this attack turns into some kind off jumping spinning thing. Its kinda of like proto's Z but less op. The attack looks cool but compared to the potential of the regular C's stagger, isn't that great. It seems to hit up to 3 times or maybe 2 and can really hurt of you buffed with Z and E X. V. Majors ult is kinda... Meh. It is a great ult (certainly better then spectre's >_>) but compared to others is sorta lackluster. Although the straight up damage isn't that great, its the debuff you want. It starts with rapid thrusts then one bog one that is basically your X. It debuffs enemies alot and when paired with Z and E X, the enemy will likely die in a couple of melee hits. And that's about it so ye.